User talk:McCrooke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the Train Village page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 14:29, November 7, 2009 Eindelijk is 'ie weg ;) --OuWTB 11:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Das maor eine grapke (daoubeser dialek) McCrooke 11:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sjoean jónk, den wönsje 'ch dir väöler vergnuueg mid gèm sjoeanderlikerwies :) Hajjèng bönne 'ch noesjiks eweg -> manzjare. Slâ! --OuWTB 11:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::English? McCrooke 11:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Nein, det is Lèmbörgsj :) --OuWTB 11:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Could you please translate it? tooan language i understand McCrooke 11:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::My Lèmbörgsj is not that good, but I would translate it like this: Goodlooking youngster, I wish you a lot of pleasure with ??? :) Now I'm off, -> eating. Salad! , Is this of any help to you? Lars Washington 12:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I must admit: Lars, you are very talented! Are you a Limburghian, perhaps? 12:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Translation to Dutch: Goedzo jong, dan wens ik je veel succes/plezier met dat op een mooie manier (-wies is altijd slecht te vertalen). Maar nu ben ik weg -> eten naar binnen werken. Slâ! --OuWTB 13:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :An no, I am not limburgish, if that is of any help to ye'all... (knipoog) --Lars 13:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Marriage Didn't Dalia Donia ask you to marry her? 12:54, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes but i declined it McCrooke 12:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh... Wasn't she good-looking enough for you? :o 13:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I hate her creator (Pierius Magnus) McCrooke 13:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::You hate her father? But wouldn't this marriage fix the relations? 13:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I take it McCrooke would get married to a girl whose creator he likes, mmmh, intersting... --Lars 13:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... The baron created the girl, since he is her father. Together with his Morish wife Dalia Muhammed. And I "created" these characters. But Pierlot, I do not see your problem. You can dislike me as much as you want, but I would much rather be friends on here. :) Dr. Magnus 14:38, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Iam going to marry her McCrooke 14:39, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You are? Well, you will be a rich man. The baron is a very rich man. Have you yet decided on a name for the little McCrooke junior? :) Dr. Magnus 14:42, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ricky McCrooke 14:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Congratulations! 14:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Article in TNCT? McCrooke 14:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Cheers! Have a happy live Pierlot, you, Dalia and little Ricky (in a couple of months). Dr. Magnus 14:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :When is your marriage? When will it be ? :) Dr. Magnus 14:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Tomorrow McCrooke 14:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Great! I don't know how to say this in English, but: jij laat er geen gras over groeien, Pierlot ! :D Dr. Magnus 14:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Brutal murder in cool blood Oh, can you do that? Killing the King's girlfriend? :O You better be sure that's not a violation of something - I already know who it is that is going to be infuriated! 17:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :it was someone else. In oly added to the artcile McCrooke 17:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WILL ADD TO YOUR CRIMINAL RECORD? Pierlot, you are very close to a block - your wish might just get reality. 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Dorry McCrooke 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) And dmitri: this isnt real life. are you s wikidiva like OWTB? McCrooke 17:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's not because this is fantasy that there cannot be law and order. Your freedom ends where another man's freedom begins. 17:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I only wanted to give your wedding story a wending. But because you dont accept iam stopping now McCrooke 18:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Pierlot, you have to realize we can't all do what pops up in our minds - that just doesn't work. 18:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) don't be a bitch pierlot, ur happily married and a rich and famous lovian mayor, what more could you ask for? stay here, do it for little ricky McCrooke! 17:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Block As you can see, you are blocked for the period of one time. You make a total mess of this wiki, inserting false information, irritating other users and doing things we don't expect eachother to be doing. This is a kind of warning: I pardoned you some time ago, and if you want to be a free man, you WILL have to behave. Do you understand that? No killing, no nonsense, no irritation. 18:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :I hate to tell you guys, but I'll do it anyway: I told you so ! Dr. Magnus 18:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I hate to tell you guys, but I'll do it anyway: the childishness that has come to this wiki is making me pretty pissed. 19:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe it is time for you to stop with this wikia McCrooke 19:46, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, you are free to quit this wiki any time you want, but we, I assume Dimitri thinks the same of it, would like to work on this wiki with a nice atmosphere, because then there would be no reason to leave è. But you are quite ruining the atmosphere.. --OuWTB 08:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Today is your marriage, Pierlot, as you said. And it will be in jail. :) Poor, poor mister McCrooke, and poor Miss Donia. No wedding night for you ! ;) Dr. Magnus 08:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, tonight Pierlot will be free and I'm sure he will be able to enjoy his wedding night. 08:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Oh, it is a short block? In that case, I wish Pierlot much fun! No need for conjugal visits just yet! Dr. Magnus 08:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) If you want me married today Dimitri then you have to also unblock the autoblock that is linked to this user when my block ends. Why? because the autoblock ends when iam sleeping McCrooke 17:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Dimi? McCrooke 17:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::where are you dimitri? McCrooke 18:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, let the poor monarch enjoy his few private moments with a somebody special! 19:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Stadium I'm asking myself if it would be possible to simply let a stadium vanish? --Bucurestean 15:03, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Warning One week ago I blocked you for obvious reasons. You are being annoying again today. Proposals of censoring things, and stupidities about voting options are really annoying all of us. Last warning: please ADAPT to an adult culture. 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oopps sorry McCrooke 18:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) This is not kindergarten. 19:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :D o ill have too tell that you you admin righ s should be taken away? YOure too dictatorial Dimi McCrooke 19:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I am just. Inserting gibberish after having been warned is not acceptable. 19:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Bucu your doin great as mayo, but you have to keep the name and MUza McCrooke 14:54, November 27, 2009 (UTC)